robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars Magazine/Issue 7
Issue 7 of Robot Wars Magazine, cover dated November 2000, was released on the 25th October 2000. It saw a major revamp for the magazine, with new features such as heat reports from Series 4, a new comic strip, and a "How to Draw Section". Features *'Heat Report: Blast Off' The first of the Heat Reports from Series 4, covering Heat A. *'House Robots: Attack!' - A feature looking at the six House Robots, focusing on each one's weaponry. *'Here's Craig!' - An interview with host Craig Charles. *'How to kill Killalot' - Potential ways to defeat Sir Killalot, suggested by users of the Robot Wars Website. *'Robot Wars Club News' - News for club members, including the newly-released Pullbacks, and information on the improved Robot Wars Website. Also included the A to Z of Contestant Robots, and information on how to join with form. *'Classic Clash: The First Ever War' - A summary of the first ever episode of Robot Wars, Heat A of The First Wars, with photo highlights. *'Team Sheet: Top Cat' - The first of a new feature listing the statistics of competitors from Series 4. In this issue, the robots were Pussycat, Mazakari and The Morgue. *'Heat Report: Tooth & Claw' The second of the Heat Reports from Series 4, covering Heat B. *'How To Draw: Hypno-Disc' - The first of a series showing an easy way to draw Robot Wars competitors, starting with Hypno-Disc. *'I Was A Roboteer!' - Christian Bridge, who won the competition to join the Panic Attack team, recounts his experiences. *'Letters' - Letters from fans,also featuring Dr Zulu's Robot Hospital, System Check and a preview of the next issue. Comic Grudge Match: Chaos 2 vs Cassius - Cassius started by charging straight into Chaos 2, who flipped it over. Cassius came straight back, self-righting and pushing Chaos 2 towards the pit. Chaos 2 nearly fell in, but managed to push back in the nick of time and flip Cassius into Dead Metal's CPZ, where the House Robot took Cassius out. Competitions *'Awesome Autotech!' - A competition for the Autotech toys, with 20 Autotech Mega Vans and 20 Autotech Super Bot packs being available to win. The question was "What colour are Sir Killalot's eyes?", to which the answer was red. *'Loadsa Lego!' - 8 Lego Mybots were available, the question being "How Many Things Can You Change a Mybot into?" *'Roboriders!' - 70 Lego Roboriders were available, the question being "Who Does The Commentary on Robot Wars", the answer being Jonathan Pearce. Posters *'Hypno-Disc' (2 pages) *'Julia Reed' (1 page) *'Cease!' (1 page) Free Gifts Three badges were included, each featuring one of the six then-existing House Robots. Adverts *'Free trading card when you buy Digimon video at Woolworths' (Page 13) *'Pullbacks' (Page 19) *'FBX Magazine' (Page 22) *'The Flintstones sticker and activity books' (Page 23) Gallery RWm7p2-3.jpg RWm7p4-5.jpg RWm7p6-7.jpg RWm7p8-9.jpg RWm7p10.jpg RWm7p12-13.jpg RWm7p14.jpg RWm7p16-17.jpg RWm7p19.jpg RWm7p20-21.jpg RWm7p22-23.jpg RWm7p24-25.jpg RWm7p26.jpg RWm7p28-29.jpg RWm7p30-31.jpg RWm7back.jpg Credits *Editor: Sir Killalot *Art Editor: Simon Oliver *Sub-Editor/Writer - David Hayles *Designers: Ben Ireland, Sam Bennett *Picture Researcher: Emma Peel *Editorial Assistant: Kelly Austin *Advertising: Theresa Davies *Marketing Executive: Siobhan Galvin *Marketing Manager: Helen Northard *Marketing Assistant: Ruth Rowntree *Production: Morag Gillet, Jo Beattie, Sarah Hovell *Circulation Manager: Simon Young *Publisher: Toni Round *Editor, Boys' Magazines: Jason Loborik *Editorial Director, Family Group: Nicky Smith *Director, Family Group Region: Gillian Lasker *Managing Director, BBC Worldwide Region: Peter Teague *Contributors: John Ross, David Benham, Davey Moore, Dr Zulu, Sir Barnalot *Photography: Chris Capstick, John Green *Thanks: The Transformed Man Errors and Omissions *In the Grudge Match comic, the Union Jack on Cassius is drawn without the Red Cross for Ireland. **In the same comic, Chaos 2 is drawn as having one pneumatic ram for its flipper, when the robot actually has two. *In the heat report for Heat B, Craig Charles' sign-off rhyme is written as "You can ask for presents from Santa Claus, but you'd better beg for mercy from Robot Wars". In the episode, he actually said "You can ask for robot presents off Santa Claus, but you'd better ask for mercy on Robot Wars". Trivia *This issue was the first issue of Robot Wars Magazine to be "edited" by one of the House Robots. The person who actually edited the magazine was not credited. Category:Books and Magazines